An example of this kind of relay arrangement has been already proposed by the assignee of the present application in Sugita et al, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 583,266 filed Feb. 24, 1984. This proposed arrangement is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, where a flat cable 1 in the form of a ribbon is wound such that two spirals 2 are formed at two intermediate positions. The cable 1 is so arranged that the spirals 2 are incorporated in a sun gear 3 on the side of a column and a sun gear 4 on the side of a pad, respectively, to constitute a relay means. In this device, the number of turns of each spiral 2 is required to be in excess of the maximum number of revolutions that the associated steering wheel can make (substantially more than twice this maximum number) in order to absorb the rotation of the steering wheel. This makes the cable 1 long, increasing the cost.